Hide me away
by kunoichimirai
Summary: Sasuke wonders why Naruto stays with him through it all. What's so good about him anyways?


Hide me away

Naruto does not belong to me.

I wonder why you stay here with me, unafraid, even as you know that I could kill you in the blink of an eye. Less than that, maybe. I would do it too, screw what you think about my hidden morals or inhibitions. I have none. I have no remorse.

**I wonder why you always insist on the barrier in betwixt you and I, even though you know perfectly well that such things mean nothing to me. I will tear apart your mask, to find your true self-cowering behind. Yes, I would destroy you to find you, and bring you back. That is the extent of my love**.

I wonder why you are forever prattling about such ideals as friendship, love, and hope. Don't you know that are no such things? Can't you see? …Shall I prove it to you? Slice-by-slice, cut-by-cut, drop-by-drop, shall I prove it to you?

**Foolish little one. Don't you understand that this blood seeping away from me to you is the ultimate expression of love? Why are you so afraid of human contact? What lies behind that mask? My claws are reaching for you, intent on ripping off your face. We shall see what lies beyond the frozen façade.**

Stop this. Stop this now. I want you to go away, leave me alone, can't you see that this love of yours is doing naught but hurt? Why do you insist on reading my eyes like the open book they are? Stop it. Go away. Don't let anyone see my frozen heart…or the changes that you are wreaking in me.

**My poor little one. You still don't understand, after all this time. You cannot still your beating heart, no matter how hard you try. I have. Haven't you ever wondered why I cling to you so? I have felt the same pain before, but look at my arm!**

A criss-crossing map of scars meandering over your body…some small, some rather long, and deep, tells of the pain in your mind. Endless rows of small, neat cuts made by military precision are overlapped by haphazard slashes, made in moments of earnest despair. Tell me, what was in your mind when you made those? Self-guilt? Self-loathing? Come, tell me what part of you you hate so that I may embrace it, and watch it grow with tender eyes.

**I wonder why there is a sudden interest now. Why is it that these scars seem to interest you like nothing else has? You never paid attention to me before. I wasn't worthy of your time, was I?**

Perhaps. But now is your chance to redeem yourself! Now, before I kill you.

**Before it's too late you mean. You just want to make sure that you've sucked everything out of me before you send me to my grave, huh? I know your game. I've played it many times before**.

Excellent. You'll know the rules then, and I won't have to waste my breath.

…

**What? Were you expecting a grand confession? So sorry to disappoint, but rules were made to be broken. Catch me if you can, little one. Show to me the extent of your sincerity. Prove to me…that you hate me.**

I wonder why you automatically assume that it's going to be hatred that manifests itself. Who knows, maybe I have room somewhere in this barren wasteland of emotions for something else…

**snort Yeah. Like what? Snobbishness and condescension? Had quite enough of those already, thank you very much. Now please, lay down like a good little boy so that I can mark you with pain to match my own…**

What? Are you going to bite me, or something?

…**Maybe, if that's what you want.**

Please. I don't need your 'pain'. I have quite enough as it is.

**Ah, but that's the rub. I want you to have more. I want you to know how my pain feels when you run away from me like this.**

Tch. You'll have to tie me down to stop me from leaving. I hate you, and I hate this godforsaken place, with its false ideals and over-bountiful 'hope'.

**That was the general idea. You're such a smart little boy…maybe if you're good, I'll give you something.**

What kind of something?

**I don't know…it really all depends on you, my dear. What are you willing to bargain with? Your pride? Your life? Or, if you really want it to be interesting, maybe your soul?**

…I've already bargained away my soul to the devil, in exchange for power. My life has never been my own, preferring instead to sell itself into some kind of deal that always brings me back to you…

**I know. Isn't it annoying when the course of fate deliberately nudges you off the precipice of solitude? And, what, my dear, could you ever need the power for? Obviously, it's not to kill me, because here I stand.**

Har-de-har-har. Hilarious. In fact, it's so funny, I don't know what to do with myself.

**Oops! Brief, unguarded moments of honesty from yours truly mean that I'm getting through to that thick skull of yours. So, what are you willing to gamble? Your pride?**

You wish. I'm not going to gamble anything with you-

**Aww, you're no fun!**

-Because this ends here and now. I'm leaving, and if you won't stop hounding me, then…

**Then what? What's your solution, o Great One?**

You either die or come with me. Whichever is preferable. Personally, I'm leaning more towards the whole 'kill and be done' solution.

**Of course you would, little one. You've always been rather hasty…though I must admit; this is an interesting turn of events. Maybe…**

Maybe what?

**Maybe this is how you're showing affection to me. By letting me choose whether to go or stay. Hmm…. decisions, decisions.**

Hurry up already. I want to get a move on.

**Now, now, patience is a virtue.**

Which I conveniently don't have.

**True. But nonetheless, decisions this momentous cannot be rushed. Should I just die and leave you alone, as you say, or shall I linger behind, and torment you at every turn?**

…I think you're sadistic enough to linger behind.

**How well you know me now. Of course, I'd rather stay behind with you little one…if only for the amusement value.**

What's that supposed to mean?

**Nothing. Nothing at all.**

You know, I wonder…why do you stay with me, even after I claimed to hate you? Why do you keep smiling that stupid smile of yours and forgive me for everything I do? What did I do to deserve that, eh?

**Why must you deserve everything? Why not just let this love fall into your lap, accept it, and be grateful for once? Why do you insist on making everything difficult?**

Because I can.

**Stupid…if you really must know why…it's because I love you.**

What did you say?

**I love you. What is so difficult to grasp about this?**

W-why? Why do you love me, even after everything I've put you through?

**Just because.**

…I don't understand.

**I know you don't.**

Why…?

**You know what you should do right now?**

What?

**Shut up and smile, or say it back to me**.

…

**C'mon, three words and/or a smile are not going to kill you.**

….

**Fine. I give up on this loser.**

…I love you.

**Wha-?**

I love you.

**See? It wasn't that hard, was it? I told you it wouldn't kill you, but nooo… **

Hey, idiot.

**What?**

Just shut up and smile.

Owari. Kunoichimirai, 9/24/05


End file.
